


Temporary Bros Work Too

by Nerdstablook13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Overworked Pidge, soft boi Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdstablook13/pseuds/Nerdstablook13
Summary: Pidge has been working really hard to find Matt, maybe a little too hard. Lance gets concerned when his friend seems a bit off from being sluggish in training to not eating much at meals. Being an older sibling himself, Lance has seen this kind of thing before and knows just what to do to get his friend the rest she needs.





	Temporary Bros Work Too

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little concept I had that seemed cute. I'm really not much of a writer but I liked the idea and I hope you do too. Enjoy some fluff my dudes.

Lance walked with one hand in his pocket while the other held a plated sandwich as he headed for the lion hanger where Pidge usually sat with her laptop in her free time. Lance had been getting a little concerned with his teammate recently when he started noticing she had been a little slower and sluggish on missions and in training and she didn’t seem to eat too much at meals. No one else on the team really said much about it but Lance could tell something was up. Maybe it’s because he had seen his little siblings act the same way before so it was something that he picked up on and worried about but he needed to check on his friend in case something was wrong and it got worse.  
Lance quickly made his way to the hanger and when he got there walked straight past blue and over to green where he saw Pidge sitting crisscross up against her lion with her laptop in her lap and several sheets of paper surrounding her. Her eyes were glued to the screen as the reflection shined brightly on her glasses and she didn’t flinch when Lance walked in. She took off her glasses for a moment to rub her eyes before putting the glasses back on and continuing her work. When he got closer, Lance could see Pidge’s tired eyes and sluggish posture.

“Hey Pidge,” Lance started, “you didn’t come get anything for lunch so I thought I’d bring you something.”

“Hm?” Pidge looked up from her laptop for a second before looking backdown. ”Oh, ah, thanks, but I’m not hungry.” She sounded tired.

“I can leave it here for later if you’d like.” 

“Sure. whatever.” She quickly replied not looking up from her screen this time. Lance bent down and placed the sandwich to the side and knelt in front of Pidge. 

“Hey are you feeling okay? You’ve seemed a bit off the past couple days and I’m getting kinda worried.“ Pidge looked up at him, not expecting the serious tone in Lance’s voice before brushing it off and looking back at her screen. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Lance. I’m just so close to finding Matt. I can’t stop. I have to find him. I’m so close I know it. I’m just kinda tired is all. Thanks for the sandwich, I appreciate it.” Lance didn’t move from his spot and took a good look at his friend. She really needed to take a break. Lance tried again putting his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to look at him.

Lance paused and tried again. “How about you take a break for a while, take a nap, get some fresh air, get some food, you’re starting to wear yourself out Pidge and that not good.“ Pidge stared back at Lance once again surprised at Lance’s tone and he could see in her eyes she knew he was right. Something about the way he looked reminded her of Matt, it only made her miss him more, all the more reason to keep looking for him, she couldn’t take a break. Not now. She looked down at her keyboard quickly and took off her glasses once again to rub her eyes. (they burned from looking at the screen for so long)

“I can’t Lance. I have to find him as soon as possible. I have to.” Pidge didn’t even bother to put the glasses back on this time when she looked back at her screen. She didn’t really need them and they were giving her a headache. Without the glasses on, Lance could clearly see her usual bright amber shining eyes dulled by lack of sleep and energy and how she had blackish blue bruises forming under her eyes. Pidge then couldn’t help but yawn, rub her eyes and keep on typing. 

“Look, Pidge, I know that you really need to find your brother and I know how much you miss him, but you need to take care of yourself too. You won’t get anything done if you’re too exhausted to work. Please, take a break.”

Pidge stopped typing and only stared at her keyboard for a few seconds. God he sounded like Matt when she was up late working or studying. She really missed that about her brother. Pidge always knew her brother was right and that she should get some rest before finishing her work. She got the exact same feeling that Lance was right, and she couldn’t overwork herself. She was already feeling pretty terrible but was too stubborn to pry herself away from her computer. “Okay, Lance, I’ll take a break.” Pidge slowly shut her laptop and placed it on the side of her and Lance stood up in front of her. She stood but her legs were sore and stiff from sitting for so long and she felt a little light headed. Lance reached for her shoulders so she didn’t fall and she grabbed his wrists to steady herself with her eyes closed as she swayed a bit. Some rest was quickly seeming like a better and better idea.

“Pidge, hey, you okay there buddy?” Lance asked leaning down a bit to get eye level with Pidge, she suddenly seemed paler when she stood up and it only added to Lance’s worries but he tried to not let it creep into his voice.

“yeah..yeah I’m okay, Lance,” Pidge said not letting go of her friend. “Just kinda light-headed.” Pidge didn’t even lift her head, moving it too much only made it hurt more. Suddenly she felt herself getting lifted off the ground and was soon scooped into Lance’s arms bridal style. She didn’t even try to tell him that she could walk herself, she simply let herself be carried away like a little kid.

“C’mon, my room’s closer than yours, you can rest there for a little while then we’ll worry about getting you something to eat later, okay Pidge?” Pidge only nodded in response and curled up in Lances arms. She opened her eyes a bit to look at Lance and just saw how serious he looked. He sounded so different from his usual loud, goofy self. Right now he sounded soft and kind, it was comforting.

Pidge only stared at Lance for a few seconds with half open eyes. “Lance, do you have any siblings?” Pidge asked sleepily, trying not to fall asleep before they got to Lance’s room. “You just really remind me of Matt.” Pidge smiled at the old fond memories she had of her brother. “Sometimes I would be working on a project for school for so long I would fall asleep on the couch. When I woke up, Matt was always there next to me, with a blanket over both of us.” Pidge closed her eyes just to picture her brother right there next to her. 

Lance looked down at her with soft eyes and smiled. “Yeah, I do have a few siblings actually. Lance spoke quietly. “I have an older brother Marco and two younger siblings, Luis and Veronica. I usually took care of them when they were sick when they were little.” Pidge glanced over when Lance’s door opened. She’d been there plenty of times before when playing video games and felt quite comfortable in the room. Lance walked over a few cords to his bed and set Pidge down. Pidge could only stare at her friends expression. She had never really seen this side of him before, she always saw Lance as caring and almost like a brother since they became a team but still, this was new.

“I… I miss my family too, Pidge. I really do get his you feel about your brother. I’m really sorry about what happened to him, but I know you’ll find him, just after you get some rest.

Pidge looked off as Lance pulled the blanket up to her neck. “Thanks, Lance, I never knew about your family before. I’m sorry.”

Lance shook his head and smiled. “I guess for a little while you can be my temporary little sister.”

Pidge smiled at Lance, “Yeah, I guess temporary brothers work too for now.”

Lance started heading for the door again. “Do you need anything else?”

“Maybe just some water please?” Pidge said rubbing her eyes again. They still burned and felt heavy and hard to keep open. 

“Sure thing Pidge.” With that Lance left the room and the door closed behind him. By the time Lance returned to his room Pidge was fast asleep.


End file.
